1. Field
This document relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of erasing an image sticking thereof.
2. Related Art
Pixels of an organic light emitting display each comprises an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as “OLED”) which is a self-luminous element. The OLED comprises organic compound layers such as a hole injection layer HIL, a hole transport layer HTL, an emission layer EML, an electron transport layer ETL, and an electron injection layer EIL, which are stacked. The OLED emits light when electrons and holes are combined in an organic layer by allowing current to flow through a fluorescent or phosphorous organic thin film.
An organic light emitting diode display may have an image sticking after power-off, and the image sticking may last for a long time. This image sticking problem occurs because the organic light emitting diode display cannot discharge residual charges in pixels upon power-off. An image sticking of the organic light emitting diode can be seen even when the power is turned off, and can last and be seen even after the power is turned on to drive the display panel over again.